Brother my Brother
by Dark Koorime0-0
Summary: Yukina thinks of Hiei as her brother even if they aren’t (THEY ARE!) related One day Kuwabara asks Yukina THE QUESTION Yukina tells Hiei of it only they get into an argument Then a Karyoke night… not as random as it seems
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Yukina thinks of Hiei as her brother even if they aren't (THEY ARE!) related. One day Kuwabara asks Yukina THE QUESTION. Yukina tells Hiei of it only they get into an argument. Then a Karyoke night. not as random as it seems.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the song Brother my Brother that song belongs to Blessed Union of Souls and YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi I also do not own any other song mentioned in the story  
  
Brother My Brother  
  
"YUKINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the obnoxious voice of Kuwabara hollered.  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted from behind him. He had come along only to get away from Keiko.  
  
As the two nimrods appeared at the top steps of Genkai's Temple Yukina said, "Hello Kazuma hello Yusuke." Nodding to each of them in turn.  
  
"Yukina my love, my light I have something to ask you, would you mind listening to my question?" Kuwabara ask his (are they black?) eyes shining.  
  
"What is it Kuwabara?" the Koorime ask tilting her head to one side.  
  
"Yukina will you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?"(And you thought it would be marriage!? Shame!) looking at Yukina as he had looked at E-E-KA-CHAE when he had gotten her back.  
  
"But I am a girl and I am your friend would that not already make me your 'girl friend'?" Yukina ask confused.  
  
Yusuke sighed "He means he really, really, really likes you and he wants you to go out with him making you his girlfriend"  
  
"Yes!" Kuwabara shouted, "that is what I mean!"  
  
"Oh why didn't you say so? Of course I will be your girlfriend!" Yukina chirped  
  
"REALLY?!" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Of corse!" Yukins said as Hiei blurred in.  
  
"Hn, why does the baka look so happy?" Hiei ask.  
  
"Hiei-san! Guess what!" Yukina said to Hiei as she noticed he was there.  
  
"What?" Hiei ask again.  
  
"Kzuma asked me to be his girlfriend!"  
  
Hiei glared at Kuwabara, "You denied his request right?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Yukina tilted her head to one side; "I'm Kazuma's girlfriend!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei yelled outraged.  
  
"Why are you so angry, Hiei-san?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU DISERVE BETTER THAN THAT" He pointed at Kuwabara, "OAF!"  
  
"What makes you think that he's an oaf?!" Yukina ask anger rising.  
  
"HE'S STUPID, ARROGENT JERK! IF HE WERE TO SOMEDAY COME ACROSS SOMEONE PRETTYER THAN YOU HE WOULD DUMP YOU IN A SECOND!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"NO HE WOULDEN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW KAZUMA LIKE I DO! HE'S KIND, CARING AND FUNNY! WHY DO YOU CARE IF I'M KAZUMA'S GIRLFRIEND ANYWAY?!" Yukina was now getting angry Hiei was bad-mouthing someone the cared about!  
  
"I CARE BECAUSE I MET SOMEONE OF YOUR FAMILY! YOUR DAD! HE ASKED ME TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T GO OUT WITH SOMEONE THAT COULD EVER HURT YOU!" Hiei said. It was painful to relive the experience of meting their father.  
  
"You. met. my. father?" Yukina ask as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
As much as it hurt him he could only bring himself to say, "Hn"  
  
At that Yukina ran into her room tears falling from her eyes. Kuwabara ran after her to try and confort her.  
  
"You really met your guys dad?" Yusuke ask.  
  
"Hn, Yes detective I did." Hiei then vanished from sight heading for Kurama's.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
So how did you like it so far? Please review! 


	2. Ok so you’ll get confused in this chapte...

Hi ya'll did ya miss me?  
  
Reviewers(yes you!): no not at all  
  
Me: WHAT?! How can you be so cruel?  
  
Reviewers: We took lessons from Hiei  
  
Me: T_T your all so mean!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way thanx for the reviews!  
  
Reviewers: Hn  
  
Hiei: DON'T STEAL MY WORD!  
  
Lawyers: You say someone stole something from you?  
  
Hiei: yes! They *Points to reviewers* stole my word!  
  
Lawyers: hmmm. did you have a copyright on this word?  
  
Hiei: no. but-  
  
Lawyers: NO CASE! Now DK do the disclaimer or we have to take the one thing you truly care about. oh and you go to jail!  
  
Me: nobody knows what I truly care about so you can no make me say it!  
  
Lawyers: oh, no? We'll just take your muse, Hiei, then!  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *gasp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't I'll say it! I do not own any thing!! All I own is the idea for this story.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Brother my Brother  
  
Sobs wracked the small Koorime's body as dozens of blue-white tear gems littered the ground.  
  
"Yukina? What's the matter Yukina?" Kuwabara ask in a kind caring way.  
  
"Why can't he accept my decision? He's like a brother to me! His opinion is the only one that matters to me!" Yukina said in between sobs.  
  
"Why is he so much like a brother to you?"  
  
"Because! He protects me like a brother would! He cares for me like a brother would!" Yukina said as more and more tear gems fell to the floor. Kuwabara tried to calm her down by turning the radio on Hillary Duff's 'Come Clean' was playing. Yukina decided to sing along her voice blended harmoniously with Hillary's "Lets go back Back to the beginning Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect Trying to fit a square into a circle Was no life I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding Shedding every color Trying to find a pigment of truth Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different Doesn't feel so different And going out is better Than always staying in Feel the wind  
  
Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean Let the rain fall Let the rain fall I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Lets go back Back to the beginning"  
  
"That was beautiful Yukina!" Kuwabara praised, "and I know exactly how you can tell the shrimp how you feel!"  
  
~*~ With Kurama ~*~  
  
There was a light taping on Kurama's window.  
  
"What's that?" a girl with midnight blue hair (Kuram's style) and cerulean eyes ask.  
  
"Its nothing, Night." Kurama said and sent a message to Hiei () use the door baka!()  
  
)(Why?)( Hiei ask  
  
()Because a normal person is in my room()  
  
)(Hn, should I care?)(  
  
()Please Hiei?()  
  
)(fine)(  
  
Seconds later the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Shuiuchi, Kurama's stepbrother called (only Night Kurama ans Shuiuchi are home), "Hello! Who are you?"  
  
"Hn, Hiei. I need to see Kurama." Hiei's voice said.  
  
'Oh gods no! Hiei you idiot!' Kurama thought when Hiei said his real name.  
  
"I'm sorry" Shuiuchi said, "Nobody who lives here has that name you must have the wrong house."  
  
"No" Hiei said stubbornly, "I don't. You mean to tell me that no one with long red hair, green eyes, and looks like a girl lives here?"  
  
"You just described my brother but his name is Shuiuchi."  
  
Kurama winced as he heard Hiei fall down in shock.  
  
"Sense when does Kurama have a little brother?" Hiei ask to almost to himself.  
  
"Sense our parents got married."  
  
"Whatever can I go up now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Hiei soon appeared looking rather annoyed, "Kurama" he said as he noticed the girl in a school uniform. A GUYS SCHOOL UNIFORM! This uniform was black and just like Kurma's only it had a white strip going down the front, "Who is this? And is it even a girl?"  
  
Night exploded at him, "OF COURSE I'M A GIRL YOU BAKA! AND NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS BUT I'M NIGHT!"  
  
"-_-' Hiei lets just hope you don't make her angrier" Kurama said sweat- dropping, "so why'd you come here?" 


	3. hehe chapter 3 yay! And you probably hat...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH  
  
Me: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *gasp* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really I am I don't blame you if you guys don't review to my fic(s) any more!!!! T_T I just really didn't feel like keying in my chapter (as you read this notice this is the day I am writing this {1/8/04} so by the day you are reading this I will have spent a loooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg time writing this out) again: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: now I will tell you of a dream I once had (ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yea my birthday was on the 30th of dec. little late huh?) at the end of my chapter!  
  
Brother my Brother  
  
"Do you really think it'll work?" Yukina ask of Kuwabara.  
  
"Of course! I'll go call everyone up right now!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"OK then!" Yukina said happily.  
  
~*~ With Kurama and Hiei ~*~  
  
"I met my father . . . and I had an argument with Yukina" Hiei said.  
  
"Oh you poor thing! Is Yukina your girlfriend?" Night ask  
  
Hiei registering what she had just said put a hand over his mouth his cheeks turning green.  
  
"Down the hall to the left!" Kurama yelled. Hiei nodded and moments later they hear the repulsive sound of Hiei throwing up.  
  
"What did I say?" Night ask.  
  
"Hiei is Yukina's brother." Kurama said.  
  
"Then why is it that he was so upset that the two of them had an argument?" she ask.  
  
Kurama sighed, "Night why don't you just leave?" Night looked offended but obliged.  
  
Hiei came in five minutes later wiping his mouth.  
  
"Alright, Kitsune, you want to know what happened?" Kurama nodded, "Fine."  
  
*~* Flash back *~*  
  
Hiei was running in the depths of Makai.  
He was running to the portal that would take him to Ningenkai.  
It would take awhile to get there even for him.  
Then he ran into /them/.  
The people who had raised him.  
The legendary band of Makai thieves. Before he reached them his eyes scanned around for one particular person:  
Maki.  
The woman who had kept him from going completely evil.  
She was there!  
A man who was 2 times taller than him and had orange hair like his the  
starburst was a blue green color and the outer edges of his hair were  
yellow walked up to Maki.  
  
(eeeeeeeeeee yea sry bout this interruption but he has Hiei's hair style e_e I really couldn't describe it!!!! -_-''''''''''''''''''''''''' I know I'M A PATHETIC WRITER! T_T I don't blame you all for not reviewing me!!!! well back to the story!)  
  
"Hey, Maki." The demon said.  
  
"Yaro" Maki greeted.  
  
"So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Nothing much." Maki said as the hair on the back of her neck prickled for  
Hiei coming closer. Yaro felt it too.  
  
"Hiei," Maki said, "You can come out now."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and then appeared.  
  
"Hello, Hiei." Yaro said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei ask glaring.  
  
"I am Yaro. But if you want to get specific I'm also your father. Yukina's  
too. Your twins I believe." Yaro explained.  
  
"You're not my father!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I have black, blue, and white hair! And I'm half as tall as you!!!!"  
  
(not really that would mean that he was 9 feet eight inches tall!!!!)  
  
"You got your height and blue hair from your mother as for the white and black hair it skips 2 generations. Your great-grandfather is the last one  
who had black and white hair." Yaro explained.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said glaring fiercer than ever.  
  
"I don't blame you if you hate me" Yaro said, "But please don't let Yukina  
date anyone who could ever hurt her."  
  
*~* End Flash back *~*  
  
"And on top of that Kuwabaka's her boyfriend now!" Hiei then explained everything. The phone then rang.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi." Kurama said putting the phone on speaker.  
  
"Hey Kurama." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Why'd you call nimrod?" Hiei ask  
  
"Oh, Hey, Shrimp. Yukina wanted to know if you wanted to sing at the karyoke bar . . . we're inviting everyone." Kuwabara explained.  
  
"We'll be there." Kurama answered.  
  
"Great!" Kuwabara said and hung up as did Kurama.  
  
"OK, Kitsune why did you just do that?" Hiei ask angrily.  
  
"I think it would be fun." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"I can't sing." Hiei said.  
  
"Who says you can't?" Kurama ask, "Sing something for me."  
  
"Hn, no"  
  
"Fine but your going to sing at karyoke tonight."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
{Originally this was going to be a completely different chapter but I decided *(OH GOD CREEPY MOVIE ON! THIS GIRL I THINK SHE KILLED HER BOYFRIEND!!! BUT, BUT! OH GOD! THEN SHE WAS SEEN IN HIS ROOM SMEELING HIS CLOTHES AND HUGGING HIS PICTURE!!!!! OH GOD SHE'S LIKE KARASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT FEMALE!!!!! T_T SHE'S SCARY! Later BTTS)* not to}  
  
It was 6:15pm and everyone was standing outside the karyoke bar waiting for Yukina to arrive. Finally 5 minutes later {-_-;;;; seems like an eternity doesn't it?}  
  
When everyone was in the karyoke room Kurama suggested, "Yukina why don't you go first?"  
  
Yukina shook her head. "No I'm going last. Why don't Botan-chan and Keiko- chan go first?"  
  
"Alright!" The two girls agreed. 


End file.
